staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:00 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 29 Kraina telewizji; język angielski dla dzieci 08:30 Domisie - Świeże powietrze; program dla dzieci 08:55 Budzik - Piłka nożna 09:40 Rozgadana Farma - Babka kartoflana, czyli tak zwana kaszana, odc. 2 (The Horrible Lie about the Potato - Pot Pie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:10 Galeria - odc. 89; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Klan - odc. 2308 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5664 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5664); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:35 Pytając o Boga - odc. 16 "... do tego trzeba dorosnąć"; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wędrówka w czasie z mamutem (Waking the Baby Mammoth) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 13:50 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 3/7 - Kłopoty z kasą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 4/7 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 34, Dzień bez piłki 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:30 Tylko hity! Opole2012; koncert 15:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 35, Szkolenie 16:05 Sprawa dla reportera 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2309 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Radość oglądania, radość kibicowania 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - odc. 78 (Biene Maja) kraj prod.Japonia, Austria, Niemcy (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 Szyfry wojny (Windtalkers) - txt. str. 777 128'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 36, Bilet 22:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 23:30 Betty Lou strzela (Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 01:00 Dasza 45'; film dokumentalny 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - W kogo ja się wrodziłem? 59'; film TVP 02:45 Bezgranicznie kulturalni; cykl reportaży 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 19; serial komediowy TVP 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 37; serial TVP 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 442 - Nowe fakty; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 140 Sąsiedzka pomoc 11:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/70; teleturniej 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 33, Pieśń kibica 11:55 Obok nas; magazyn 12:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Stanisław Krawczyk i Izabela Grzesik 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 140 (366) Futro z norek; serial komediowy TVP 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 768 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Szansa na Sukces - Mrozu 14:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - śmiech na sali 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 923 - JM; serial TVP 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 34, Dzień bez piłki 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Deyna - txt. str. 777 36'; film dokumentalny 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/70; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 24 "W szponach konsumpcji" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 17/75 - Powrót; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 769 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 1/24 (Modern family ep.pilot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:05 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 2/24 (Modern family ep. 2 (The Bike Thief)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:40 Kino na maksa - Skrzydlate świnie - txt. str. 777 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2010) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 5/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 905); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 00:15 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 24/25 Jestem Sylar (Heroes, s. 3 ep. I Am Sylar); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:00 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 25 (ost.) Niewidzialna nić (Heroes, s. 3 ep. An Invisible Thread); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:45 Skrzydlate świnie 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2010) 03:25 Chłop i baba - odc. 12/12 Ja, sołtys; serial TVP 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:12 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:42 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Piąty stadion: Pieśń kibica (33) 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:19 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:43 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:46 Piąty stadion: Dzień bez piłki (34) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:27 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:46 Piąty stadion: Szkolenie (35) 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:05 Raport na gorąco 17:07 Pogoda 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe 17:15 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera 17:42 Ludzie po przejściach - reportaż 18:06 Kronika waw.pl 18:15 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:46 Pogoda 18:49 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:59 Wiadomości sportowe 19:03 Kościół i świat 19:16 Kronika waw.pl 19:22 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:06 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw.pl 22:17 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:05 Piąty stadion: Bilet (36) 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Futboliści - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:25 Raport z Polski 00:36 Minęła dwudziesta 01:20 Listy do PRL-u 01:25 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis info 01:52 Info Dziennik 02:27 Pogoda 02:29 Sportowy wieczór 02:46 Polska według Kreta: Białystok (31) - magazyn turystyczny 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:27 Pogoda 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:55 Futboliści - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 04:49 Telekurier 05:07 Pogoda 05:09 Reportaż TVP Info: Tajemnice Euro - Finanse Euro 2012 05:22 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (10) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Przygody Animków (60) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (60) 08:30 Miś Yogi (55) 08:40 Miś Yogi (56) 08:50 Miś Yogi (57) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Straszliwa świadomość przemijania (232) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Pokaz mody szpitalnej (22) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zerwane więzi (264) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (322) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi (46) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (123) - talk show 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 8 (235) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1525) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (73) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (323) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (194) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1526) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Więcej, lepiej, taniej, weselej (362) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Azazel Pazuzu (283) 20:35 Rok pierwszy - komedia przygodowa (USA,2009) 22:55 Paranienormalni Show - talk show 01:55 Tak, kochanie (2) 02:25 Zagadkowa noc 03:25 Zza kamery... (24) 03:40 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (111) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1620) 11:40 Usta Usta 2 (24) 12:40 Ostry dyżur 5 (101) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (7) 14:40 Detektywi: Przystanek (807) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Było tak samo (810) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Samiec - Twój wróg! 16:55 Ukryta prawda (8) 17:55 Julia (112) 18:25 Detektywi: Kim pani jest? (819) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1621) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pani Stefa (815) 21:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7: Finał (14) 23:15 Droga bez powrotu - horror (USA,Niemcy,2003) 01:00 Milion w minutę (1) 02:00 Uwaga! 02:15 Arkana magii (591) 03:35 Od hitu do świtu (3) 05:25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:40 Inspektor Gadżet (56) 06:00 Morze miłości (60) 06:45 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 Słoneczny patrol (103) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Eva Luna (50) 10:25 Zakazane uczucie (73) 11:25 Zakazane uczucie (74) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (57) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona (3) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (103) 17:00 Zakazane uczucie (75) 18:00 Zakazane uczucie (76) 19:00 Galileo (289) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20:00 Turbulencja 2: Strach przed lataniem - thriller (USA,2000) 22:05 Na granicy - dramat kryminalny (USA,1998) 00:15 Selekcja 2008 (1) - survival show 00:45 Selekcja 2008 (2) - survival show 01:15 mała Czarna - talk show 02:05 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:15 To był dzień 03:05 To był dzień na świecie 03:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Telemarket 07:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (20) 08:00 Chłopi: Zemsta (13-ost.) 09:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (58) 10:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (6) 11:00 Medicopter 5 (61) 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 13:30 No problem! (1) - program lifestylowy 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (59) 15:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (7) 16:00 Medicopter 5 (62) 17:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (21) 18:00 Zorro (15) 18:30 Junior TV: Yogi - łowca skarbów (6) 19:00 Junior TV: Zwariowane melodie (83-85) 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (6) 20:00 Trójka uciekinierów - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1989) 21:55 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Biegun zagłady - film SF (USA,Kanada,2009) 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (6) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Do góry nogami! (12) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:00 We dwoje (4) - program rozrywkowy 06:05 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3) 06:35 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Chylińska (3) 07:00 W roli głównej: Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (4) 07:35 Teresa (65) 08:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (90) 09:30 Kryminalni: Na celowniku (84) 10:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny (10/16) 11:30 Mango 13:10 Zaklinaczka duchów (10/22) 14:05 Sąd rodzinny (4) 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (91) 16:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (14/24) 17:05 Kryminalni: Zastaw (85) 18:05 Zaklinaczka duchów (11/22) 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11/16) 20:00 Dobre kino: Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:30 Bez śladu (7/18) 23:30 Błękitna fala - film obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2002) 01:30 Ben Stiller Show (5/13) 02:00 Arkana magii 04:00 Misja Martyna: Etiopia, czyli nakarmić hieny (5) 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:25 mała Czarna - talk show 09:10 Komisarz Rex 5 (4) 10:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (16) - teleturniej 11:10 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (17) - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (41) 12:45 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (42) 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (6) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (17) - teleturniej 18:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (18) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (7) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komisarz Rex 5 (5) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (39) 22:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem (3) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Droga śmierci - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 00:50 Big Brother 5 - reality show 01:50 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:20 mała Czarna - talk show 03:10 Drogówka (286) 03:30 Drogówka (287) 03:55 Drogówka (288) 04:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Żużel: Liga angielska 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Żużel: Liga angielska 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Trans World Sport 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 22:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Fejslista 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 School lista 18:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Paparazzi 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 06:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 07:00 Kulisy sławy extra 2 07:30 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 08:00 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 08:25 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (58/104) 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 10:50 Bez recepty (60/77) - magazyn medyczny 11:50 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 12:15 T-Bus (16/19) 12:45 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 13:05 Blisko ludzi (1) 13:35 Blisko ludzi (2) 14:00 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 14:30 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:55 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (59/104) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Bez recepty (61/77) - magazyn medyczny 19:00 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 19:15 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 19:35 T-Bus (16/19) 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 21:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Express wieczorny 22:20 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Życie w przepychu (3/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 23:45 Kulisy sławy extra 2 00:15 T-Bus (16/19) 00:45 W trasie 2 (9/13) 01:15 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:45 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 02:15 Blisko ludzi (1) 02:40 Blisko ludzi (2) 03:10 Kulisy sławy extra 2 03:40 W trasie (1/14) 04:10 Kulisy sławy extra 2 04:40 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Power Dance 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Discopolot 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:52 Lista przebojów DPL 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:10 Pan W - film obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 09:15 Smak czekolady - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1982) 10:05 Uwaga! Zaczynamy - program artystyczny (Polska,1971) 11:25 Gwiazdy świecą wieczorem: Konstanty Andrzej Kulka (48) 12:25 Kabareton - wspomnienia: Opole '91 - fragmenty (2) 13:30 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 14:05 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Bolesław Mierzejewski 14:30 100 pytań do... Doroty Stalińskiej - talk show 15:25 25. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '88. Róbmy swoje, czyli 25 lat pracy artystycznej Wojciecha Młynarskiego (1) - koncert (Polska,1988) 17:15 Prowokator - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,Czechy,Wielka Brytania,1995) 18:55 Miniatury muzyczne: Opole 2008 - Raz, Dwa, Trzy 'Jesteśmy na wczasach' 19:15 Dżihad - Piłkarze Palestyny - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 19:35 Dżihad - Jihad Birmingham - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 20:20 22 opery Mozarta - Wstęp do opery "Cosi fan tutte" 20:23 22 opery Mozarta - Cosi fan tutte - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta (Niemcy,2006) 23:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - magazyn 00:30 Performance (8) - magazyn kulturalny 01:05 Kino nocne: Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia (Polska,1991) 02:50 Prowokator - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,Czechy,Wielka Brytania,1995) 04:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (4) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 06.06.1989 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Historia - współczesność: Depozyt niepodległości 08:40 Magazyn notowań: Żywy skansen 09:00 Dom: Droga na skróty (24/25) 10:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą: Kulebiak zdobywa świat (57) 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Islam afrykański 11:40 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza 12:15 Być w cieniu - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 13:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Spotkałam Gauleitera - reportaż 13:30 Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Francja,Wielka Brytania,1991) 15:20 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL-u - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 17:00 Dom: Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat (25-ost.) 18:35 Albumy Kolbergowskie: Wilamowice 18:55 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 06.06.1989 19:40 Flesz historii (80) 20:05 Ranczo Wilkowyje - komedia (Polska,2007) 22:00 Ex libris 22:30 Legendy dziennikarstwa: "Wyborcza" - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 06.06.1989 00:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Zamach na papieża (1) 00:30 Sensacje XX wieku: Zamach na papieża (2) 01:00 Kino nocą: Gracze - film sensacyjny (Polska,1995) 02:50 Reportaż TVP Info: Sztuka pana Benka - reportaż (Polska,2011) 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Bramy przez które wędrowała historia 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Sztuka życia - odc. 38 Alicja Węgorzewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Nasze podwórko - odc. 2 Wykopaliska; serial; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 589 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Wiedźmy - odc. 1/13 - Czar Pragi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Kidawa - Błoński; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Maria Seweryn, Magdalena Różczka, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Sebastian Kutz, Małgorzata Lewińska, Tomasz Kot, Agnieszka Roszkowska, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - UFO (67); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kto za to zapłaci? Program Tadeusza Mosza i Jana Wróbla; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 447* Cichy ślub; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (33); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 17:55 Kraj się śmieje - "Wieś się śmieje"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 589 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 - Napad na dyliżans; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Opole 2009 na bis /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - UFO (67); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Nasze podwórko - odc. 2 Wykopaliska; serial; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 - Napad na dyliżans; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 589; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - UFO (67); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:50 Graffiti 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:20 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Graffiti 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Pogoda 14:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Giełda komentarzy 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes Informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 23:35 To był dzień 00:35 Biznes Informacje 00:50 Interwencja 01:10 Programy powtórkowe TVP Seriale 06:30 Licencja na wychowanie (10) 07:10 M jak miłość (389) 08:00 Telezakupy 08:20 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia (2/4) - serial przygodowy (Czechy,Polska,Słowacja,Węgry,2009) 09:15 Licencja na wychowanie (11) 09:55 Licencja na wychowanie (12) 10:35 Telezakupy 10:55 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Paragraf 23 (62) 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Zdobycz (63) 12:45 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia (3/4) - serial przygodowy (Czechy,Polska,Słowacja,Węgry,2009) 14:00 M jak miłość (390) 14:55 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Aukcja (64) 15:50 Chichot losu (13-ost.) 16:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku (2/12) 17:45 Licencja na wychowanie (13) 18:20 Licencja na wychowanie (14) 18:55 Faceci do wzięcia: La Bella Arabella (56) 19:25 Faceci do wzięcia: Pojedynek tytanów (57) 20:05 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia (4-ost.) - serial przygodowy (Czechy,Polska,Słowacja,Węgry,2009) 21:05 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Obrona konieczna (66) 21:55 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Sonata (67) 22:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku (3/12) 23:40 1920. Wojna i miłość: Szwadron (11/13) 00:35 1920. Wojna i miłość: Przełom (12/13) 01:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Finlandia 09:10 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Lakeside Hammers 11:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kanada 14:00 Warto było czekać - droga Śląska Wrocław do mistrzostwa Polski 16:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 18:20 Atleci 18:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Serbia 21:00 Boks: Gala w Bydgoszczy z udziałem Artura Szpilki i Andrzeja Wawrzyka 23:10 Boks: Gala w Rzeszowie - mecz: Polska - Ukraina 01:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Film 05:15 Zza kamery... 08:40 Samo życie (1221) 09:10 Samo życie (1222) 09:30 Samo życie (1223) 09:55 Samo życie (1224) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1303) 10:50 Pierwsza miłość (1304) 11:35 Sunni i słoń - film obyczajowy (Francja,2008) 13:25 Ponad światem - film fantastyczny (USA,1990) 15:20 Książe Waleczny - film przygodowy (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,1997) 17:15 Zemsta frajerów - zakochani frajerzy - komedia (USA,1994) 19:10 Zakon - film przygodowy (USA,2001) 21:00 Sensacyjna środa: Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny (USA,2005) 23:20 Julie i Julia - komedia (USA,2009) 01:20 Szpilki na Giewoncie (4) 02:05 Hotel 52 (12) 03:00 Zza kamery... Comedy Central 06:00 Graczykowie (35) 06:20 Graczykowie (36) 06:45 Rodzina zastępcza (5) 07:05 Rodzina zastępcza (6) 07:35 Kasia i Tomek 2 (31) 08:00 Kasia i Tomek 2 (32) 08:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (13) 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (1) 09:20 Sposób użycia 4 (10) 09:50 Sposób użycia 4 (11) 10:15 We dwoje raźniej (17) 10:40 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 4 (17) 11:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (11) 11:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (12) 12:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2) 12:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (3) 12:55 Sposób użycia 4 (12) 13:20 Sposób użycia 4 (13) 13:50 Kasia i Tomek 2 (33) 14:15 Kasia i Tomek 2 (34) 14:40 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 4 (18) 15:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (11) 15:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (12) 16:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (13) 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (14) 16:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (4) 17:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (5) 17:50 We dwoje raźniej (18) 18:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (1) 18:45 Drew Carey Show 8 (3) 19:05 Dwóch i pół 4 (22) 19:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 7 (11) 20:00 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny (1) 20:30 Dwóch i pół 4 (19) 20:55 Dwóch i pół 4 (20) 21:20 Dwóch i pół 4 (21) 21:45 Dwóch i pół 4 (22) 22:10 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (24) 22:40 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny (2) 23:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 7 (12) 23:30 Dwóch i pół 4 (23) 00:00 Drew Carey Show 8 (3) 00:25 Łubu-dubu (10) - program rozrywkowy 00:55 Włatcy móch 2 (11) 01:20 Z kamerą wśród frajerów 3 (14) 01:50 Spadkobiercy 2 (5) - serial komediowy 02:35 Hu jak humor 2 (8) - program rozrywkowy 03:40 Graczykowie (35) 04:05 Graczykowie (36) 04:25 Rodzina zastępcza (5) 04:50 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu (26) 05:20 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu (27) Nickelodeon 06:15 Kikoriki (128) 06:20 Kikoriki (129) 06:30 Kikoriki (130) 06:40 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (143) 07:05 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (144) 07:30 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (8) 07:55 Wróżkowie chrzestni (111) 08:20 Wróżkowie chrzestni (112) 08:45 Umizoomi (3) 09:10 Olivia (15) 09:20 Olivia (16) 09:35 Bąbelkowy świat gupików (5) 10:00 Dora poznaje świat (118) 10:25 Dora poznaje świat (119) 10:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (123) 11:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (124) 11:40 Fanboy i Chum Chum (3) 12:00 Winx Club (56) 12:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (34) 12:55 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (28) 13:20 Fanboy i Chum Chum (9) 13:45 Planeta Sheena (8) 14:10 Brygada (3) 14:40 Drake i Josh (40) 15:05 Power Rangers: Samurai (12) 15:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości (1) 15:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (84) 16:20 iCarly (41) 16:45 Tess kontra chłopaki (5) 17:10 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (68) 17:20 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (69) 17:35 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (3) 18:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (60) 18:25 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości (12) 18:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (118) 19:15 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (47) 19:40 iCarly (219) 20:05 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (68) 20:15 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (69) 20:30 Tess kontra chłopaki (15) 20:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (85) 21:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (52) 21:45 Drake i Josh (52) 22:10 Drake i Josh (53) 22:35 Nieidealna (5) 23:00 Danny Phantom (25) 23:25 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz (18) 23:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (100) 00:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (101) 00:40 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (59) 01:05 Zagroda według Otisa (7) 01:30 Z życia nastoletniego robota (7) 01:55 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz (16) 02:20 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (41) 02:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (135) 03:10 Dalej, Diego! (17) 03:35 Dora poznaje świat (115) 04:00 Olivia (17) 04:10 Olivia (18) 04:25 Śladem Blue (37) 04:50 Małe królestwo Bena i Holly (10) 05:00 Dora poznaje świat (42) 05:25 Dalej, Diego! (24) 05:50 Wspaniałe zwierzaki (29) Kino Polska 05:55 Męskie sprawy - dramat historyczny (Polska,Czechosłowacja,1988) 07:45 ABC animacji: Dwa smyczki - film animowany (Polska,1970) 08:00 Mango 09:00 Nad Niemnem (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 10:30 Nad Niemnem (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 12:15 Co lubią tygrysy - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1989) 13:50 Koniec sezonu na lody - film kryminalny (Polska,1987) 15:30 Powrót na ziemię - dramat wojenny (Polska,1966) 17:00 Kroniki futbolowe (1) 17:40 Kroniki futbolowe (2) 18:20 Kroniki futbolowe - komentarz - magazyn publicystyczny 18:21 PKF 15/82 - kronika filmowa 18:35 PKF 20/82 - kronika filmowa 18:45 PKF 38/85 - kronika filmowa 18:55 PKF 49/85 - kronika filmowa 19:05 PKF 24/86 - kronika filmowa 19:30 Do przerwy 0:1: Pożegnanie z wakacjami (7-ost.) 20:15 Polka w kinie: Polka w kinie - wypowiedź 20:20 Polka w kinie: Amok - film psychologiczny (Polska,1998) 22:15 Stawka większa niż życie: Wielka wsypa (7) 23:25 Stawka większa niż życie: Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta (8) 00:35 Zamknąć za sobą drzwi - film sensacyjny (Polska,1987) 02:00 Mango 03:00 ABC animacji: Tramwaj - film animowany (Polska,2007) 03:10 ABC animacji: Ucieczka - teledysk (Polska,2009) 03:15 ABC animacji: Wypowiedź: Zdzisław Kudła 03:20 ABC animacji: Kwiat - film animowany (Polska,1973) 03:25 ABC animacji: Wypowiedź: Zdzisław Kudła 03:30 ABC animacji: Szum lasu - film animowany (Polska,1972) 03:35 ABC animacji: Wypowiedź: Zdzisław Kudła 03:40 ABC animacji: Impas - film animowany (Polska,1975) 03:50 ABC animacji: Wypowiedź: Zdzisław Kudła 03:55 ABC animacji: Kabaret - film animowany (Polska,1964) 04:05 ABC animacji: Sztandar - film animowany (Polska,1965) 04:10 ABC animacji: Klatki - film animowany (Polska,1966) 04:15 ABC animacji: Droga - film animowany (Polska,1971) 04:20 ABC animacji: Ręka - film animowany (Polska,1974) 04:25 ABC animacji: Noc jest piękna - film animowany (Polska,1970) 04:30 ABC animacji: Na podwórzu - film animowany (Polska,1962) 04:40 ABC animacji: O dwóch sklepikarzach - film animowany (Polska,1962) 04:50 ABC animacji: Złoty colt - film animowany (Polska,1970) 05:00 ABC animacji: Wypowiedź: Mieczysław Woźny 05:10 ABC animacji: Zryw na spływ - film animowany (Polska,1956) 05:20 ABC animacji: Vendetta - film animowany (Polska,Niemcy,1966) 05:30 ABC animacji: Kreski i kropki - film animowany (Polska,1967) 05:35 ABC animacji: Dwa smyczki - film animowany (Polska,1970) 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Trans World Sport 08:10 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Czechy - Węgry 10:20 Atleci 10:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Włochy - Rosja 13:00 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 15:10 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Serbia 17:20 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 17:50 Gala boksu zawodowego 19:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 19:30 Gala boksu zawodowego 21:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Chorwacja 23:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kanada - Brazylia 01:10 Zakończenie programu